Just Try It For Once
by Who needs coordination anyways
Summary: “It was then Blair knew that she couldn’t nor would she ever be able to turn down the only one in the world who could charm her while wearing a ridiculous lilac bow-tie.” C/B one-shot.


A/N: I feel like my addiction to C/B one-shots isn't healthy, then again, I would have to care. The first part takes place shortly after Serena and Blair have made up and the second bit is after Blair goes to confessional.

* * *

**Try It For Once**

Chuck browsed through the aisles with a bored expression. He did enjoy shopping more than most males but it was the selection that really mattered.

Formal wear had a certain appeal Chuck never had been able to turn down.

Even he had his limits though, and as he walked aimlessly, glancing over clothes, he was really just wasting time until his father's benefit dinner. After pausing to examine a zoot suit something, or rather someone caught his eye.

A petite brunette with cascading curls and ruby lips.

He walked up beside her and waited until she turned away for only a second before grabbing the better of the two ties lying out next to her. She was peering through the selection one last time before deciding to examine her options.

Blair Waldorf frowned in utter disbelief. Only the caramel remained, the mahogany tie was nowhere to be seen.

Chuck carefully adjusted the tie around his neck as she lifted her eyes and met his through the mirror. Sending a wink, Chuck blew his indignant partner-in-crime an exaggerated kiss.

The sales clerk stopped, unsure as to whether he was supposed to approach a shopper who was attempting to entice himself via mirror.

Chuck was expecting her to react with a varied combination of irritation along with an act of violence, but she surprised him. After snorting at his display she coyly blew him a kiss right back.

The clerk was extremely relieved to notice this exchange.

Chuck staggered back from the mirror, tenderly touching his fingers to his lips.

"My, my, perhaps I should be reporting your behavior to Nathaniel. Reciprocating my advances and blatantly purchasing a tie for another man? If I didn't know you any better I might find myself jumping to the wrong conclusions."

Blair grinned; all previous traces of irritation had vanished. As much as she tried to deny it, Chuck Bass did not cause her as much aggravation as she claimed.

Raising an eyebrow she picked up the other tie and went to stand beside him. "What makes you say I'm not buying that for Nate?"

He turned to admire the tie from a different angle as he shot her a pitying expression. "Do you selectively ignore my excellent personal style? Brown isn't one of Nate's shades but it is one of mine, which makes me wonder. How did you know I needed a tie for the extravagant event I am attending tonight? Blair Waldorf, if you wanted to be my escort, all you had to do was ask."

With an amused smile Blair cocked her head to examine the tie on Chuck. "It's for my Dad actually, I can't decide between the two."

Chuck picked up the other tie and made a face. "Harold can thank me later for telling you to put that thing back where you got it from."

She hung it back on the selection rack as she checked her cell phone.

Chuck watched her jaw tensed in frustration. "What else besides that ugly tie has your La Perla panties in a twist?"

Blair moved to quickly cover her exposed undergarments when she realized she was wearing a knee-length coat.

He waved off her disturbed expression. "I only watch you dress every other day of the week."

She laughed while motioning for him to give her back the tie. "Thanks for the reassurance; you seem to have a knack for putting people at ease."

He gave her a cheeky wink. "I could certainly put you at ease, if you'd only let me."

Blair rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. "You're atrocious."

Chuck slipped the tie from around his neck and handed it back to Blair. "So, what items are you concealing somewhere on your person?"

She stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "I will sacrifice myself for the greater good and pat you down if it comes to that point."

Blair gave him a dark look as he stepped towards her. "Don't even try."

Chuck threw his arms up harmlessly. "I meant it's highly unusual to see you shopping for others than yourself when there's not an occasion for gifting at hand."

She ignored him and headed towards the check-out when he caught her sleeve. "Wait, I'm curious now. You buy your dad shades of brown and Nate either green or blue, what would you pick for me?"

Blair grabbed a bundle of pastel hued bow-ties she had noticed earlier and pushed them into his hands. "I've always thought pastels would do you well."

Chuck inspected the bow-ties which ranged in various shades similar to those that could possibly adorn an Easter egg. "I know you'll be disappointed, but to be honest, I like them."

Although she would have just as likely donated her new Dior pencil skirt rather than admit it to his smarmy face, they would look good on him. Chuck was the only person in the world who could pull off a pastel bow-tie and still look good.

She plucked them out of his grasp. "Well then if you'll wear them I'll treat you. The money will definitely be equaled with the look on your father's face when he sees you in any of these."

Chuck grinned as she shoved the gift bag into his hands and flounced out of the men's department.

He slowed down as she inspected a simple satin dress. "You need to be somewhere tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'm supposed to have dinner with my mother and some of her friends."

Chuck raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Eleanor has friends?"

Blair smirked at his comment. "I know it's as big a shock as any."

Chuck waited knowingly as she perused over another dress. "You don't want to go"

Blair rolled her eyes. "So? That doesn't make any difference."

Chuck put his arm out to block her path. "Waldorf, have you learned _nothing_ from me?"

She pursed her lips at him and tried to push past but he slung his arm around her waist to turn her towards him. "You'll have to call Eleanor and inform her that a pressing matter has come up and you can no longer attend."

Blair watched him with an amused expression as she removed herself from his grasp. "And when she asks why not, what am I supposed to say?"

He only rolled his eyes. "You of all people are asking me to supply you with a lie? I'll tell you about my predicament once you're committed to it."

She gave a disbelieving snort and continued searching for a dress. "Is this an actual crisis or something perverted?"

Not answering her question he slipped the phone from her purse and dialed Eleanor only shoving it up to her ear once her mother had answered. Blair glowered at him intending to go to the dinner even if it killed her.

Instead she found herself spilling out, "Mother, something urgent has come up, and I can't attend tonight. I hope it's not too much of a hassle."

Eleanor was barely even bothered and after hanging up Blair shot Chuck an irritated glare. "So what's your big problem?"

Chuck grinned brightly. "_I_ don't have anyone to eat dinner with."

She couldn't help but laugh at his wide-eyed expression. "_That's_ your problem?"

He nodded and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, be reckless, just try it for once, you might actually enjoy it."

Although she sighed loudly as if the whole ordeal was paining her she caught up to him eagerly. They nearly cleared the floor when a dress caught Blair's attention. Chuck watched her gaze longingly at a daffodil 40's style, hand sewn creation.

Walking over to the selection he flicked to her size and tossed it across the counter.

Blair tried grabbing it away from him. "What are you doing?"

He slapped her hands away. "Buying you the dress, you need something for tonight don't you?"

The transaction only took moments and he gallantly placed the garment bag around his shoulders. "Shall we?"

Blair stared after him incredulously before following him to the limo. He held the door open for her and she slid across, placing her father's tie carefully on the seat beside her.

Blair studied him as the limo headed towards the Palace. "You are honestly taking me as an escort to your father's benefit dinner?"

He shrugged. "Yes, what's so weird about that? I asked you and you agreed, it's a simple interaction."

Blair only rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly agree."

He shot her a knowing look. "But you didn't disagree, meaning that you do."

She crossed her arms ignoring his comment as she tried to convince herself she wasn't going to enjoy being Chuck's escort. Either way she had to get ready. "Is it okay if we stop at my place?"

Chuck sighed loudly but smirked all the while. "How about I drop you off and come back to pick you up in forty five?"

She gave him a curt nod of approval and didn't wait for his help when the vehicle came to a stop. Blair grabbed the dress and was already striding up to her penthouse before she reached the top of the doorstep and turned around.

Chuck lowered the window in amusement to hear her yell. "You better be on time!"

After rolling the window back up he waited impatiently for the limo to arrive at the hotel. Chuck tried to ignore Blair's warning to be on time, it wasn't as if he had to listen to her, but nevertheless, he found himself rushing to get ready.

He was back in the lobby within minutes, wearing a robin-blue pinstriped suit, paired with the pastel yellow bow-tie. Chuck knew Blair would appreciate that their outfits would match.

Just as he was about to push the doors open Bart appeared beside him. "Charles, where are you going? The dinner starts in half an hour."

Chuck turned back to his father. "I'm picking up my escort, you did ask me to have one did you not?"

Bart observed Chuck's innocent expression. "And since when have you obeyed? Who is this escort?"

Shooting him a reassuring grin he clapped his father on the shoulder. "No need to worry about being embarrassed, it's Blair Waldorf."

Bart surveyed Chuck's attire. "And Miss Waldorf would approve of that outfit? Besides, I thought she was dating Nathaniel."

Straightening his bow-tie Chuck rolled his eyes. "First of all, she purchased this for me and secondly, we're doing each other a favor. I needed an escort for tonight and she needed to get out of some plans, she is still dating Nate."

His father lifted an eyebrow. "And you asked him if this was alright?"

Chuck snorted. "Nate isn't particularly in a position to be telling Blair what she can and can't do. But I have to go; I'll be back on time."

Bart watched as his son swaggered out of view before shaking his head and shouting at a waiter for placing the hors d'oeuvres on the wrong table.

Dorota looked up as the elevator doors dinged open and nodded a greeting before turning to the stairs. "I will go tell Miss Blair you have arrived."

Chuck watched her until she disappeared from view and went over to lounge on his favorite chair in the Waldorf foyer.

A flurry of footsteps echoed down from the stairs. "Nate, I'm sorry but I already have plans tonight, my mother's doing dinner with..."

Chuck watched her amusedly as he got to his feet. "Really now?"

Blair frowned at the sight of him. "Oh. Sorry, Dorota said..."

Dorota stopped as she heard her name. "Said what, Miss Blair?"

Blair pointed to Chuck in confusion. "You told me my boyfriend was here."

Dorota looked at Chuck and nodded affirmatively. "He is."

A smirk began to spread on his face. "Well, I hadn't been expecting this but I'm flattered."

Blair rolled her eyes. "No Dorota, Nate is my boyfriend, not Chuck."

Dorota adamantly shook her head. "But Mr. Chuck is a boy and he is your friend, makes him to be your boyfriend."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Blair sighed. "No, boyfriend is a term applied to dating; Chuck is just a friend of mine, sort of."

He grinned at her as he cast a look towards Dorota. "Trying to tell Dorota we aren't friends won't work as well as it will telling everyone else. She's perfectly aware of every time I'm here."

Dorota smiled and nodded along with this. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is your friend and he is a boy, so I am right."

Throwing her arms up Blair huffed. "No! It doesn't need to make sense but if anyone ever asks, Chuck is _not_ my boyfriend."

Dorota shook her head to appease Blair but unwillingly repeated. "Mister Chuck is not your boyfriend."

Blair smiled in a satisfied manner. "Right. Now I have to finish getting ready, you can come upstairs Chuck."

As he started up the stairs Dorota frowned before reluctantly speaking up. "So Mister Chuck is not your boyfriend because you are not dating."

Blair nodded emphatically, relieved that she was finally grasping the concept.

Dorota scratched her head. "Then where are you two going?"

At a complete loss for words Blair winced. "We...uh...we're going to dinner, together."

Dorota crossed her arms. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck slid his hand up Blair's arm and edged her up the stairs. "Go finish up, you're going to make us late."

He winked at Dorota, before following after her, solely because the mix-up had prompted such an entertaining reaction out of Blair.

Stepping into her bedroom Chuck watched as she put the finishing touches on her hair and smacked her lips together after carefully applying a coat of crimson-red lipstick.

She picked up her dress and looked towards him expectantly. "Do you mind?"

He took a seat on her bed and watched her smugly. "No, not at all. Go right ahead."

Rolling her eyes she took her dress and grudgingly retreated into the bathroom. It was only after she was standing in her slip, the dress half-way on when she realized she couldn't zip it by herself.

She groaned silently before reluctantly pushing the door open. Chuck was lying across the bed, tossing a stuffed bear up and down for amusement purposes.

At the creak of the door he turned his head and the bear dropped onto his face as Blair shuffled out of the bathroom partially clothed.

Grumbling she made her way over to him. "I can't reach the zipper."

He motioned her over, as he was still sprawled on the bed, not saying a word but giving her a smarmy grin instead. Carefully edging the zipper up Chuck tried to ignore the way brushing his hands across her shoulders left his fingertips tingling.

Blair stepped away from him immediately after he finished, the heat of his skin so close to hers left her feeling unnerved. She slipped on a dainty pair of flowered Juicy sandals and twirled for Chuck.

He tried to pretend the smile on his face wasn't because of her. "Yes Waldorf, you look nice, let's go."

Grabbing a glittery clutch she slipped her arm through his. "Such a charmer, Bass. I'm not sure I'd be able to put up with you if you weren't prime societal eye candy."

He cocked an eyebrow at her remark. "And here I was thinking you enjoyed by scintillating wit. This whole time it was my remarkable sex appeal? I'm disappointed in you."

They descended the stairs and Dorota watched them carefully.

Blair shot her one last pointed look. "Tell Eleanor I'll call later, after merely _escorting_ my close friend to dinner."

Dorota nodded dutifully and watched as Blair left the penthouse, in a better mood than she had even held when Nathaniel Archibald was on her arm.

Chuck opened the limo door for her as they arrived in front of the Palace and they inconspicuously slipped amongst the crowd gathered for Bart's dinner. Although neither of them would ever admit to it, they had missed spending time with each other.

It was understandable to see why Serena's return had caused such an uproar. Yet both of them were realizing the bizarre friendship that had strengthened over Serena's disappearance wasn't something that was going to dissipate.

Blair cast a sidelong glance at the boy beside her; she should have known joining forces with the devil would have led to a semblance of some affection for him. He met her eyes and smirked.

He had never thought that he would ever hold any sense of chivalry or respect for any woman, but Blair had managed to install in him a profound sense of admiration, but only for her.

As a server appeared to their side offering a glass of champagne the two took their glasses and toasted.

Blair grinned. "For making me reckless."

He returned her broad smile. "That's what I'm here for."

Blair stood beside her escort as he was accosted by a herd of well-dressed balding, investment bankers. She was tuning out most of the conversation, instead nibbling on the roasted water chestnuts Chuck had smuggled from the kitchen for her.

One of the men however began to remark on Chuck's bow-tie re-engaging her to the scene.

"Well Mr. Bass, that's certainly a very _interesting_ color choice."

Chuck shrugged as Blair snickered into her champagne flute.

* * *

As the limo drove off and Blair strode confidently down the sidewalk she clenched her fists tightly. From this moment she was going to pretend she had never leapt over the line that defined Chuck as merely a friend.

It wasn't as if he had been uncharacteristically gentle, or considerate, or made her feel alive. It certainly wasn't that at all.

She shook her head as she tried to figure out where she went wrong. Generally heartbreak doesn't switch to temptation so quickly. Pursing her lips she winced as she recalled what the final lure had been.

Last night expertly wrapped around his collar, was what else but one of her pastel bow-ties.

It was then Blair knew that she couldn't nor would she ever be able to turn down the only one in the world who could charm her while wearing a ridiculous lilac bow-tie.

* * *

A/N: Chuck's glorious pastel bow-ties are in close competition with his scarf, and sweater collection in my opinion. Drop a review to reassure Blair that its perfectly acceptable to succumb to such a worthy accessory.

* * *


End file.
